The Last Heavenly Hope
by AnimeGamer
Summary: The final series involving the American Universe. After
1. Lazarus Makes His Move`

**_The Last Heavenly Hope_**  
Lazarus Makes His Move  
By AnimeGamer  
  
-------------------  
  
"Thy black energy form thy sword. With cut energy! Night Sword!"  
"Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran yelled out his soul mate's name, as she was hit by a intense blast, and fell to her knees, and then was knocked out. Syaoran looked toward the man under the black cloak. His cloak was blood stained with his blood, but now his wounds were cured by his last attack.  
  
"I summon thee the darkness, gather at one point! Black Lighting!" The man yelled out, as a black ball formed in his right hand, and shot out like lighting toward Syaoran, knocking him down. In a desperate attempt, he got up.  
  
"Wind form around me! Bind my enemy with ancient energy! Lighting Rod!" Syaoran yelled out, throwing his sword and hitting the man, and electricity binded him, paralyzing him momentarily.   
  
_What if....the cardcaptors, now living in america, had to fight a foe which the world has only seen once, and was barely sealed. This is what could happen..._  
  
"Hmm...?" Sakura silently said, looking over her left shoulder, feeling the presence of someone near her right shoulder, which so happened to be Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, how is my cute girlfriend?"   
"Absolutely great! With only next week, we'll be out of here for the summer! I just cant wait."  
"I know, because then, we can always be together, at least for this summer."  
"Yup, and I cant wait!"  
  
As the two walked away, a boy looked at them solidly.   
  
"They dont even suspect a thing. It'll be easy crushing them, I shall report this back to Lazarus." The boy, named John, close friend of Sakura and Syaoran ever since the big lunch rumble, disappeared, to report to his master.  
  
*************  
  
"Attack as you see fit. By the time you fail, my minions will be upon them. Even if you succeed, do not return. You have been unworthy of my presence." The booming voice under a black cloak said, as John was outcasted.  
  
"I swear it, I will kill them and gain my master's trust again, or die trying."   
  
*************   
  
"1,999" Syaoran said out loud, doing his sit-ups, always keeping in shape.  
"2,000, what should be enough for today." Syaoran stood up and sat down, looking at a pretty old book. On the page, was a drawing of the white gem.  
  
Suddenly, a loud shriek came from outside. Syaoran looked out the basement window to see his friend John getting tied in the magic barrier surrounding the house. He suddenly disappeared.  
  
"What the--? Sakura! Oh no!" Syaoran quickly ran to the phone, and picked it up, but it was dead. He took out his cell phone, put the service was dead. He quickly grabbed his sword and the Lazen board, and followed the white light, toward Sakura's house, and used his wind gem to fly him to Sakura's house.  
  
*************  
  
John appeared on the tree just outside Sakura's room, standing on a branch, and dashed toward the window, but was instantly electrified by the same type magic barrier Syaoran hooked up about half a year ago. The loud shrieking woke Sakura instantly, and she instantly looked out the window to see her friend John. Sakura quickly grabbed the clow book and key. Kero, who also was awakened, instantly transformed to his true form.  
  
John pulled away, and suddenly, black wings bursted though his back, and he opened the window this way, and was about to enter, when lighting hit John, forcing him to hit the wall, and get fried even more by the barrier. Sakura looked out the window to see Syaoran landed softly and with sword out.  
  
Instantly resisting her urge to yelling out Syaoran, as if the loud shrieking didnt awake her dad or Touya, she jumped out the window, and softly landed on her feet, thanks to Syaoran. Just as John got out off the wall, Kero jumped out the window, and pounced John, slamming him on the ground.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked up to John.  
  
"How? Just how?"  
"Heh heh. it's over for you two. You will not be able to face the onslaught coming toward you. A great wave of fear will envelop you, and kill you, and if you still live, our master, whom is awaiting you, will kill you with his bare hands. You will not sur-AHHHHH!!!!" Kero dug his claws though his chest, piercing his heart, instantly killing John.  
  
"Kero! He could have given us more infomation."  
"Sorry, I got annoyed at his incessant ranting."  
"What did he mean wave of fear?"  
"...Um...Syaoran...does...does..."  
"Does what?"  
"Does he mean that?" Sakura pointed, making Syaoran turn around, and both of them had looks of horror, as Kero leaped over them, inbetween the two and what Sakura was pointing to.  
  
-----------------  
  
I know, it's short, but hey, it's pretty good since I friggin' brused my ankle. So it kepted my out of school today. So I was bored (I was getting frustrated by FFT, as my guy keeps dying in this one on one battle. Then I cant get anyone to revive him, then I'd lose.) so I decided to plop this down on text file. This will be a 3 part series, as I wrap up this long "living in America" series. Besides, I got another idea for a story in my head right now, inspired by a little card game one of my friends made for a english project, and Alpha's "Defender's Arrival/Enter Tsabo" series. I'm thinking of starting to write this series as soon as I finish my current one. Well, that's about it, next part tomarrow, as always, or at least seems to be, unless I get held up. (o^.~o)  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver(Ag+)  
  
  
***********  
[AnimeGamer] Hey, I wonder if anyone remembers when John made his first appearence? Betcha you dont!  
  
[Sakura] Yeah right, I bet you they are going to look at each part now and find it.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Okay, tell me, no cheating!  
  
[Syaoran] Like you care, AnimeGamer.


	2. Welcome to Azaorth

**_The Last Heavenly Hope_**  
Welcome to Azaorth  
By AnimeGamer  
  
--------------------  
  
The figure fell it it's knees, the electical field slowing sapping it's energy. Syaoran saw his chance ran knelt down next to Sakura, knocked out and with alot of cuts on her legs and arms from one of the earlier attacks. Syaoran quickly scanned the area, and found what he was looking for, he quickly grabbed it. Suddenly, the figure managed to pull out the sword, and dropped it next to him.  
  
"Thy black energy form thy sword! With cut energy! Night Sword!" The figure casted, but Syaoran manged to avoid the attack, then made a mad dash toward Sakura.  
  
"Thy dark power conform! Dissolve thy those outside! Darkness shield!" The figure made a black shield around Sakura. Syaoran took a chance and threw Sakura's wand at the shield, and the wand's power and the shield repelled each other, but the wand going to fast created a hole though the shield and went in the shield, and landed amazingly under Sakura's arm.  
  
"Black crystal be my guide! Dissolve my foes with darkness!" The figure chanted, putting his hands out forward, palms up, as a black energy ball formed in front of his palms, growing with swirling energy. "Begone! Forever Darkness!" The figure unleashed the ball of black energy toward Syaoran, but flew right by and went though the Darkness shield. A dome formed around the shield, and expanded, then suddenly retracted, and it then disappeared, along with the Darkness shield, and revealed nothing there.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled out in agony.  
  
_What if....the cardcaptors, now living in america, had to fight a foe which the world has only seen once, and was barely sealed. This is what could happen..._  
  
In front of Sakura and Syaoran was a big massive black wave. Suddenly, it split, and it formed a dome of darkness, and reality twisted, and suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran were in the middle of the aftermath of a major battle. All around them were dead bodies, dragons, humans, dragoons, demons, demi-humans, and skeletons.  
  
"Where are we Kero?"  
"I remember this place, barely."  
"Obviously this place isnt Earth."  
"Your right Syaoran. This is Azaorth, also known best as hell."  
"Hell? What are we doing in hell?"  
"Well, if I remember the Trigger legend right, this is where Lazarus resides, waiting for you two. I must tell you, if you two are defeated, and gains the gems you have now, which are inside both of you, and is able to control both of you, he will be unleashed in the world."  
"So why fight him? If we can get out of here, then why fight?"  
"That's the point Sakura, we cant until he is defeated, and the fact he is able now to send minions, which means maybe soon he will make a appearence on Earth. That'll be not good."  
"So we have to fight him ether way?"  
"That's right Syaoran. So now we must seek him out. Look over there." Kero indicated, and the two looked to see a black mountain.  
"That is where he resides. Let's go!" Kero said, as 2 bird like animals appeared next to them, they had yellow feathers.  
"Their chocobos, someone must have sent them."  
"Well, we might as well take them." Sakura said, petting one.  
"I agree, I dont want to walk the whole way." Syaoran said as he mounted one.  
"As much I would want to say this could be a trap, we might as well take them, as this trip will be far."   
  
The three as fast as they could to the mountain, then finally, after 3 hours of riding, they stopped at a black gate that opened itself. Syaoran and Sakura tried to urge the chocobos on, but they wouldn't budge, as if they were scared stiff from the place. Finally, Sakura jumped off the chocobo, as did Syaoran, then the Chocobo's took off.  
  
"Great. Well, all we can do is go and face this guy." Syaoran said.  
"Yeah." The two walked forward, and after a long while, they saw two big great doors. Excited, they ran toward the doors, when suddenly monsters gang attack the three, and after 4 hours, they managed to defeat almost all of them. Finally, a big golem appeared.  
  
"A golem eh? Water!" Syaoran casted one of his spells, but it didnt even phase the golem.  
  
"Ancient bubble, take form! Gush forward with powerful speed! Water Blast!" Sakura formed a blue bubble, and then it bursted, and a strong, big stream of water hit the golem, but instead of crumbling like intended, it simply stood there, and if it could, it would be laughing.  
  
"Guys, magic wont cut it for this one. It's one of those golems immune to magic." Kero said, as he charged the golem, and knocked it down, but at the same time, the golem threw Kero over a cliff.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura yelled out.  
  
"Lazen board! Know my plight! Release the light! White saber!" Syaoran yelled out, as the board floated in front of Syaoran, and he had his sword over the Lazen board, and a white aura formed around the sword. He quickly grabbed the board, and dashed toward the Golem. The Golem tried to punch Syaoran, but all it did was give an opening to Syaoran, as he jumped on his hand, ran up the arm, and sliced the head off. Syaoran landed on his feet, and the Golem fell to the ground, headless.  
  
"Were getting closer." Syaoran's sasy, as Sakura and Syaoran run as fast as we can toward something. Something appears that startles Sakura and she falls. Syaoran quickly comes and cuts the thing in half.  
  
"C'mon Sakura! Were almost there!" Syaoran says, and Sakura gets herself together, she quickly stands up and start running again. Finally, they reach the place, and the big door in front of them opens, and there stood the most powerful foe they have ever seen.  
  
"Come to me, my children of fate!" The black cloaked figure said.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ah! The final battle is near! Did'ja like the opening to this one? More FFT-like spells, and just to note, only Night Sword in the last one is an FFT spell (It's used by Gafaruron [sp?], and I found it annoying when I was facing him at Lionel gate.) Anyway, I dont like disclaimers, and I only put it up if I want too, and if it involves giving big plots from the actual anime/game away. Anyway, I'm done writing the final part, and should be up early morning at _the earliest._ I'm just not going to post it after posting this one, so I can get some insight from you guys, as I might make some changes to the final part based on your people's ideas. Okay, that is about it.   
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	3. The Call to Heaven

**_The Last Heavenly Hope_**  
The Call to Heaven  
By AnimeGamer  
  
--------------------  
  
"Heh, your too weak, and now that your little girl is gone, sent off to a place I can only bring her back to, it is time to surrender, surrender your power to me! Or you will be controlled and tortured the rest of your life!"  
"No! I will never surrender, I will fight as long as im alive!" Syaoran yelled out.  
  
"I call upon Serge and Crono, the power of Wind and Earth, bestow your power upon my holy blade so that I may vanquish my enemy of darkness! Lighting Implosion!"  
  
Syaoran called forth his strongest attack, suddenly, Serge and Crono appeared and formed on the sword, then lighting from all directions hit the black cloaked figure, then as lighting traped the figure, a lighting ball formed around the figure, then exploded, then big masses of rocks crushed the figure, then that exploded. All of this was then absorbed into Syaoran's sword, and with one quick deft move, he cut right though the figure, and landed some feet away, the sword stopped glowing. The figure just laughed, as the black shield around him fell apart.  
  
"You will not defeat me."  
  
_What if....the cardcaptors, now living in america, had to fight a foe which the world has only seen once, and was barely sealed. This is what could happen..._  
  
"Im sorry, but we are definately not your children, and we came here to stop you from going to Earth and destroying it's populace." Sakura stated.  
"It's time to end this. Let's do this." Syaoran said, as the two went into their attack stances, back to back. The black cloaked figure just laughed.  
"You make me laugh. You have the power of lambs, as I have the power of a god!" It bellowed. This just made the two angry, and Syaoran leaped up and did a downward slash across the chest, which missed as the figure easily stepped back and with just his aura pushed Syaoran back and making him fall in front of Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out. Quickly, she took out fly, power, sword and secretly took out light. "Sakura cards! Release and dispel!" The three cards made Sakura have wings, and a strong Pink aura, and her wand transformed into a sword. Sakura charged, and flew toward the figure. Then she almost hit the figure with her sword, and the figure moved to hit Sakura with a big rock it mentally was carrying, but was caught off guard by Sakura's wings, which managed to flag the figure and causing him to stumble a bit, making him drop the rock. Sakura quickly made another attack, and with 10 swings, managed to cut the figure at 10 places, then tried to do a stab, but the figure deftly moved around the sword.  
  
"Daggers of fate form! Slash thy enemy! Black Pin!"   
  
Sakura was attacked with dozens of daggers, and lucky for Sakura none of them fatality wounded her.  
  
"Thy black energy form thy sword. With cut energy! Night Sword!"  
  
The figure casted a wicked spell, and Sakura was hit.  
  
"Thy black energy form thy sword. With cut energy! Night Sword!"  
  
The figure hit Sakura again, Sakura staggered back, the cards losing power and faded away.  
  
"Thy black energy form thy sword. With cut energy! Night Sword!"  
  
Once again Sakura was hit, and she was reeling back, toward Syaoran who was managing to stand up.  
  
"Thy black energy form thy sword. With cut energy! Night Sword!"  
  
Again Sakura was hit, and now she fell to one knee, but managed to get up, and tried to summon another card.  
  
"Thy black energy form thy sword. With cut energy! Night Sword!"  
"Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran yelled out his soul mate's name, as she was hit by a intense blast, and fell to her knees, and then was knocked out. Syaoran looked toward the man under the black cloak. His cloak was blood stained with his blood, but now his wounds were cured by his last attack.  
  
"I summon thee the darkness, gather at one point! Black Lighting!" The man yelled out, as a black ball formed in his right hand, and shot out like lighting toward Syaoran, knocking him down. In a desperate attempt, he got up.  
  
"Wind form around me! Bind my enemy with ancient energy! Lighting Rod!" Syaoran yelled out, throwing his sword and hitting the man, and electricity binded him, paralyzing him momentarily.   
  
The figure fell it it's knees, the electical field slowing sapping it's energy. Syaoran saw his chance and ran and knelt down next to Sakura, knocked out and with alot of cuts on her legs and arms from one of the earlier attacks. Syaoran quickly scanned the area, and found what he was looking for, he quickly grabbed it. Suddenly, the figure managed to pull out the sword, and dropped it next to him.  
  
"Thy black energy form thy sword! With cut energy! Night Sword!" The figure casted, but Syaoran manged to avoid the attack, then made a mad dash toward Sakura.  
  
"Thy dark power conform! Dissolve thy those outside! Darkness shield!" The figure made a black shield around Sakura. Syaoran took a chance and threw Sakura's wand at the shield, and the wand's power and the shield repelled each other, but the wand going to fast created a hole though the shield and went in the shield, and landed amazingly under Sakura's arm.  
  
"Black crystal be my guide! Dissolve my foes with darkness!" The figure chanted, putting his hands out forward, palms up, as a black energy ball formed in front of his palms, growing with swirling energy. "Begone! Forever Darkness!" The figure unleashed the ball of black energy toward Syaoran, but flew right by and went though the Darkness shield. A dome formed around the shield, and expanded, then suddenly retracted, and it then disappeared, along with the Darkness shield, and revealed nothing there.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled out in agony.  
"Heh, your too weak, and now that your little girl is gone, sent off to a place I can only bring her back to, it is time to surrender, surrender your power to me! Or you will be controlled and tortured the rest of your life!"  
"No! I will never surrender, I will fight as long as im alive!" Syaoran yelled out.  
"Fine, give your best." The figure said, using his foot to toss Syaoran's sword back to Syaoran. While unknowingly he raised his shield, Lazarus inwardly smiled.  
  
  
"I call upon Serge and Crono, the power of Wind and Earth, bestow your power upon my holy blade so that I may vanquish my enemy of darkness! Lighting Implosion!"  
  
Syaoran called forth his strongest attack, suddenly, Serge and Crono appeared and formed on the sword, then lighting from all directions hit the black cloaked figure, then as lighting traped the figure, a lighting ball formed around the figure, then exploded, then big masses of rocks crushed the figure, then that exploded. All of this was then absorbed into Syaoran's sword, and with one quick deft move, he cut right though the figure, and landed some feet away, the sword stopped glowing. The figure just laughed, as the black shield around him fell apart.  
  
"You will not defeat me."  
"No...I...must...do...this...for...Sa...kura..." Syaoran stood up.  
"I call upon Serge and Crono, the power of Wind and Earth, bestow your power upon my holy blade so that I may vanquish my enemy of darkness! Lighting Implosion!"  
"That attack again? You sure dont learn."  
  
Just before Syaoran can finish the beginning spell sequence, he fell to his knees, too weak to cast it. The figure laughed.  
  
"You will not die, you will live a immortal tormented life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The figure moved and placed his right hand on Syaoran's head, and began to invade Syaoran's mind. Syaoran was yelling out in agony and pain, when suddenly the figure was hit back from the shot card.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled out, as she nearly connected a slash with her wand, using the sword card.  
  
"How? My Forever Darkness spell is unescapable."  
"I managed to get out of the shield a split second before you casted it. Anyway, it's time to end this!" Sakura said, preparing her strongest attack.  
"This should be fun." The figure said, secretly rasing it's shields just like before Syaoran's attack.  
"Sa...kura...no!" Syaoran panted, but was too late.  
"I call upon Schala and Marle, the Power of Fire and Water, bestow your power upon my holy wand so that I may vanquish my enemy of darkness! Frozen Flame!"  
  
Sakura called forth her strongest attack, as Schala and Marle appeared, and formed on the wand. Fire engulfed the figure, as little fire bubbles stuck to the figure. Then water flooded around the figure, and then solidifed to ice. Then the little fire bubbles exploded, then a big fire bubble formed around the figure, and imploded as Ice spikes flew all around the figure and struck the figure. Then, with one last attack, Sakura sliced though the figure, just like Syaoran did. The figure laughed, as the shield shattered around it.  
  
"Like I said, you have the power of lambs, and I have the power of a god!" The figure stated, as Sakura landed and knelt next to Syaoran.  
"Now, you two will be my servants, and you will help me go up to the surface, so I can take my throne as ruler of this world, then, the universe!"  
"Sa...kura..."  
"Sy...aoran..."  
The two looked at each other, knowing this may be the end. They kissed each other, and the figured laughed.  
"So the two are love birds, this'll make it easier to torture you two."   
The two didnt pay attention, they knew they had one hope left. They just needed the energy to cast it. The figure placed his hands on their head, and started to invade their minds. Instead of screaming in agony though, they were rather calm. This confused the figure, as he finally probed into them, but stumbled onto their most conscious thought, and suddenly, he was knocked down, but the hood was still around his head, covering his face, as he fell to one knee. Sakura and Syaoran stood up. Syaoran then moved himself behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around Sakura, but still holding his sword in front of her, so that the sword was over the wand.  
  
"We call upon the Clouds! Know our plight, release the light! Power of the Stars! Release the Eleven! We call upon forth, the Archangels of Heaven!"   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were then shielded with a white magic circle, as the White gem appeared, and hovered above them, and the circle's light went straight up, all the way up to Heaven, and 11 of the Archangels of Heaven were called forth. They swiftly flew down, and they came to where the two cardcaptors are, and saw their cloaked enemy. They then slashed and severly hit the enemy, and then they formed a circle above the black figure.  
  
"Circle of heaven! Circle of Light! We know of thy plight! Now we shall end this fight! You are to die! Lazarus, we condemn you to night!" The eleven Archangels stated as a white sphere formed around Lazarus, and imploded, as Lazarus fell, as the Archangels disappeared. The cloak was removed, as Sakura and Syaoran walked over to the figure. It was...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(AG: So, who's your guess? If you know my writing trends, then you'll know who this is.)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
It was Sakura's father, Aiden.   
  
Sakura gasped, and Syaoran looked at Sakura in surprise.  
  
"FATHER!!!" Sakura exclaimed, and knelt before her dying father.  
  
"Sa...kura...take care...of...yourself...Nade...shiko...you...still...torture...me...today."  
"Father! I still love you...but why!? Tell me why!? It wasnt supposed to go like this!!"  
"Sa...kura...I...was...ment...to...die...I...died when...Laz...arus...took...my...body...tried...seper...ate...mates...Sy...ao...ran...ta...ke...ca...re...of...her...good...bye...my...daugh...ter."  
  
Sakura's father, Aiden, died.  
  
***************  
  
"So how did Touya take it?"  
"He's pretty upset. Losing father, and now he thinks he is going to lose me. He's pretty mad at you still, as he thinks you helped cause his death, even though offically the doctors say he had a stroke and within minutes he died."  
"He blames me for everything. Well, anyway, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. As long as your okay, im okay." Sakura said, embracing Syaoran, then placing a firm kiss on each other's lips.  
  
-----------------------  
  
**_Credits:_**  
  
_Inspiration... _  
  
Card Captor Sakura(duh)  
Final Fantasy Tactics   
Chrono Cross  
  
_Just saying thanks to...  
_  
Digidynasty - Your just as cool in IM as in your writing. Hope the whole "AIM" incident is behind everyone, and keep writing Second Gen. Cardcaptors!  
The MOUSE - Your story, Dimensions, is just incredible! If your writing the last part still while your reading this, dont rush it, just take your time, and end it right.  
Empress Sarah - Nothing much to say but keep writing, and make sure Touya is armed with a pillow instead of a branding iron, ne?  
care - As confused as you were in the last series, I hope you liked this one. Anyway, are you coming out with a new story anytime soon?  
Alpha - Hey, keep writing out more of that "Strider" series you have. I'm really interested in your story, and even though you lose me in terminology sometimes, it is still a kick ass story.  
To all authors - This universe is still open. There is still a whole winter and summer to be explained. As well as "X" number of years into the future. So if your looking for a "American" type universe, this is the perfect one right here. So if you want to base any story to this universe, your more then welcome to do so.  
  
**_Final Message:_**  
  
Ah, finally the end of this long story. I'm sorry if I annoyed anyone with the repeat text. Im going to start work on my new story soon! It's, like I said, based on one of my friend's homemade project card games and Alpha's "Strider" story. It's going to be called "_Card Summoner._" The title was inspired by FFT, so, can you figure out what type of story it is going to be? And no, S+S doesnt count, that's automatically in. Oh, did I mention, this is going to be set after my first story, CardCaptors. Anyway, I hope you'll all be reading this new story I have in mind. Well, until then, Arigato!   
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
---------------------  
  
[Syaoran] Say AG, your are really going to leave this universe open to anyone?  
[AnimeGamer] Yup. I might come back to it, but I know other authors out there will have better ideas for a "American" type universe, so they are more then welcome to it, as long as they work around this long story.   
[Sakura] Um...AG, I been meaning to ask...but...can you leave my costumes to Tomoyo?  
[AnimeGamer] Well, I would, but you see, im the author, and if I dont descible what your wearing, you can be wearing anything, and for those perverted, you dont want to know what they are thinking.  
[Sakura] ...Okay...at least get some people's opinions.  
[AnimeGamer] Well, go ask, you got a audience right out there! (points to you, the reader.)  
[Sakura] Okay. Dear reader, please suggest what clothes I should wear for AnimeGamer's next series, "_Card Summoners._" If you dont, he'll most likely put me in a thong, with no shirt or pants covering it this time!  
[AnimeGamer] Say...that's a good idea.  
[Syaoran] If you want your face shoved in from both me and Touya.  
[AnimeGamer] Okay! Okay! And I thought Touya was mad...  
[Syaoran] I heard that!  
  



End file.
